God Aliens
God Aliens (????, ?????-Seijin) are a race of aliens that have come to Earth in an external form to explain things to humanity. History After the Giant Aliens are defeated, some of the most important hunters from all over the world are transported to a mysterious room, named the Room of Truth, which houses two of the God aliens, standing back to back in a stationary pose. A human that sees them would start to shed some red blood-like liquid from their eyes for around five minutes. Video cameras don't seem to be able to record them. When Kurono (the clone) and the team transported to the room, a lot of people were already there asking questions to it. The team wondered why they are crying blood, and The Reporter explained that he stopped doing so at the first five minutes. The alien explained that it was the one who created Gantz by sending down a signal in the form of a code to the daughter of a wealthy German man. This code contained the blueprints for the advanced military technology that would later serve as the weapons of the hunters, giving them a means to fend off the immigrant aliens. After hearing the explanation, the humans started to show their gratitude. The God Aliens then said that they don't need their thanks, as they did not do it out of sympathy, and told them to not read into it too much, as it could have easily chosen to not do it, but rather they simply did it because they wanted to. Then it started saying it had no reason to save humans, because humans are arrogant and are nothing more than dust and particles. This statement gets rejected by many humans and they tried to argue. Then the God Aliens said that they would illustrate this in a way that was easier to grasp. It started to materialize blood and flesh in front of Kurono. As the flesh started to resemble human bodies, they realize that the God Aliens had revived the deceased Reika, Kei(Kishimoto), Sei, and Yoshikazu(Old man). After a tearful reunion, the God Aliens interrupt, and stated that they will now prove that humans are nothing but just "things". After a sudden realization of what the God Aliens intend to do, Kurono started to yell at them and hugged Reika tightly while proclaiming their love to each other. Reika, Kei, Sei, and Yoshikazu then disintegrated into a pile of flesh and blood on the floor, and turned back into nothing, with Reika dying while still in Kurono's embrace. This greatly enraged Kurono, who, now furious, drew his sword and leaped at the God Aliens in an attempt to attack it. He simply exploded into flesh the moment he reached them. Katou, now shocked and angered, rushed to avenge his friend, but was held back by the rest. After they calmed down, someone inquired if flesh and blood was really all there were to humans' existence, questioning the existence of the human soul. The God Aliens then clarified if the "soul" he was referring to is the 21 grams of data released the moment a human died. It then started to explain that such a thing indeed exists. It then explained that when a human dies, this 21 grams of data migrates to a separate dimension. It is then extracted from the separate dimension, and then imported into a new body when a new human baby is born. It then said that Reika will be reborn as an American woman two months later. Kurono will be reborn as her son 20 years later, and Kei will be reborn as Reika's daughter and Kurono's sister 2 years after. Abilities Not much is known about this race of aliens, except that they were strong enough to drive the Giant Aliens away from their home planet when it was targeted. They possess extremely advanced military technology, as they were the ones who sent the blueprints for Gantz to Earth, to give the humans a means of fighting off the invading alien immigrants. The God Aliens appear to possess extremely powerful supernatural abilities, as they were able to obliterate Kurono in an instant, as well as recreate dead humans from nothing with their memories and personalities all intact. Since the revived humans still retained their memories and personalities, it can then be assumed that the God Aliens also have the ability to tap into and extract data from the separate dimension where soul data is stored, though the means through which they do so is not revealed. They also possess a vast and deep understanding of the universe, able to answer any and all questions directed them. Gallery of Faces Melted Faces 1.jpg|Melted Faces 1 Melted Faces 2.jpg|Melted Faces 2 Female Melted Faces.jpg|Female Centered Melted Faces Alien Melted Faces.jpg|Alien Melted Faces Baby Man Alien.jpg|Baby, Man, Alien Melted Alien, Girl, Baby.jpg|Alien, Girl, Baby Melted Man Alien Melted.jpg|Man, Alien Melted Non-Human Lookin Melted Faces.jpg|Non Human Looking Melted Faces NurarihyonAlien.jpg|Nurarihyon Alien (confirmed) Skull.jpg|Alternate Nurarihyon Alien form. KannonGodAlien.jpg|Kannon (confirmed) Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian (confirmed) Adolf Hitler.jpg|Adolf Hitler (confirmed) Albert Einstein.jpg|Albert Einstein (confirmed) Benedict XVI.jpg|Benedict XVI (confirmed) Young Dalai Lama.jpg|Young Dalai Lama (confirmed) Mother Theressa.jpg|Mother Theressa (confirmed) Mother Mary.jpg|Mother Mary (confirmed) Michael Jackson.jpg|Michael Jackson (confirmed) Marilyn Monroe.jpg|Marilyn Monroe (confirmed) Jesus.jpg|Jesus (confirmed) John Lennon.jpg|John Lennon (confirmed) Stephen Hawking.jpg|Stephen Hawking (confirmed) Gandhi.jpg|Mahatma Gandhi (confirmed) Abraham Lincoln.jpg|Abraham Lincoln (confirmed) Ludwig von Beethoven.jpg|Ludwig von Beethoven (confirmed) Morgan Freeman.jpg|Morgan Freeman (confirmed) Ronal Reagan.jpg|Ronald Reagan (confirmed) Frank the Dog (MIB).jpg|Oku's Dog (confirmed) Naoto Kan.jpg|Naoto Kan (unconfirmed) Young Fidel Castro.jpg|Stanley Kubrick (confirmed) Unknown Person 1.jpg|Clint Eastwood Unknown Person 2.jpg|Hayao Miyazaki (confirmed) Unknown Person 3.jpg|Unconfirmed Person 3 - possibly Showa (Hirohito) Unknown Person 4.jpg|Unconfirmed Person 4 could be Junichiro Koizumi Unknown Person 5.jpg|Vladimir Putin Unknown Person 6.jpg|Bill Gates Unknonw Person 7.jpg|Unconfirmed Person 7 could be Donald Sutherland Unknown Person 8.jpg|Unconfirmed Person 8 could be Ichiro Unknown Person 9.jpg|Unconfirmed Person 9 could be Confucious Unknown Person 10.jpg|Louis Armstrong (confirmed) Unknown Person 11.jpg|Miles Davis Baby.jpg|Unknown Baby Face Kittens.jpg|Kittens Horse.jpg|Random Horse Dog.jpg|Random Dog? (could be the Inugami from the Nurarihyon Alien Mission) Kitten.jpg|Kitten Trivia Category:Aliens